Miranda (Chapter)
Miranda's chapter is the third chapter of the Sins Venials webcomic. Miranda is a girl who is daughter of a Holy Man of a church of a religion which is not Christianity, as the comic does not take place in our world. Plot Summary The chapter jumps back to a Host some time earlier than Rhett and before Perrin. She works with her father in a Church of somereligionwithparrallelstoChristianitythatisnotChristianity. While cleaning a room in the Church, she finds a Gauntlet. Miranda doesn't like the gauntlet (Perhaps she could sense the evil? She is a holy girl after all.) She puts it up on a counter and tries to ignore it. She doesn't try it on immediately, a first for hosts, but then she gives in to temptation. She immediately summons Envy, who is new to the job. Miranda immediately realizes and regrets what she has done. Next out is Lust. Since Envy is new, he hasn't developed his crush on Lust. Lust introduces Anger, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed. Finally, Pride, the original Pride with the ability to show people paths in life. Miranda thinks that it is her "divine purpose" to reform the Sins. Pride explains that Miranda's soul has been lost, and she will not go to the afterlife. Lust and the Sins try to prove to Miranda that she is unhappy. But they fail. She is happy in a reality that would be an unhappy environment in stereotypical fiction. Miranda is set on making the Sins see the error of their ways. The Sins do it expecting something in return. Miranda gives them chores to do so they wont have free time to do evil things. In specific Pride must transform into Miranda and act like her if Miranda ever goes out. Lust dresses up as a Nun to go Tracting with Miranda. Envy begins to crush on Lust now, as he has some Nun fetish (weird, he was freaking out over being in a Church earlier). Miranda finds out that, as she has no soul, animals hate her. Meanwhile Lust gives away all the books in an instant after Lust says "Who wants a free book?" while applying her powers, making guys wanna get a book just to talk to her. When they get home, Lust devises a plan to prove they aren't evil. She will tell Miranda the The story of the First Host. (To read the story, go to the first host's page.) It does not work, and it only convinces Miranda how evil the Sins are. Since that didn't work, they decide to convince her that the holy good side is evil. They talk about manufacturing fake miracles and smiting non-believers. She screams no and they just decide to decorate. While Miranda and her father play together, the Sins are in the bushes hiding. The ball rolls over to them, and Lust begins to talk to Miranda. Her father almost sees the sins, but Lust becomes a Nun, and Pride becomes a little girl. Miranda plays with the little girl. The Sins are allowed to tell the part of the story about the Virtues. They are all wicked cruel and evil acting, most hypocritical of their job. Miranda ignores what they have said, since she is such a huge fan of the Virtues. They skip ahead to winter. They go down to the creek. There an aristocrat is out boating with his two guards. The boat sinks and the man cannot swim. Envy fishes him out of the water (he is freezing and almost dead). A this point he's a Fop-Sicle (Get it?). Pride steps down so that the aristocrat could survive, he is turned into the Vice Grandeur then, since Pride had to step down, he became the new Pride. It is very dramatic, and Lust begs him not to go, but he is tired. As Pride has sacrificed his powers to save a human, Miranda thinks he, and the others, have seen the error of their ways. She stops harassing them to do good and they are given more liberty. This chapter ends with Miranda being sent out to be a teacher. She thinks the Sins have been good followers, so she lets them go. The final panel is Lust exacting revenge for her hair. By cutting off Miranda's. Category:Arcs